custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Khaati
Khaati is a former Toa of Air created by . History A native of Le-Metru, Khaati was a mechanic who worked on Le-Metru's chutes and airships. During the Matoran Civil War, he made custom weapons and vehicles for the soldiers of Le-Metru. When the war ended, most of his weapon designs were confiscated by the Order of Mata Nui. Khaati worked in secret to complete his dream invention—an one-man airship that a Toa could pilot with his or her elemental power. Khaati spent most of his spare time working on this airship prototype, and sold much of his other spare parts and commodities in order to finish it. When the airship crashed during testing (as the artificial machinery he used in place of Toa power for the prototype didn't work), Khaati, his fortune lost, joined the many bands of "scavengers" that made their life hunting for items of interest throughout the Great City. During a scavenging raid following a chute accident, Khaati found a strange-looking Kanohi on board the chute's remains. After putting it on, the Kanohi transformed him into a Toa, with gold and green armor that "seemed to belong to an long past age". The newborn Toa did not know how to use his newfound powers best, and continued to scavenge for a living. When the Toa Schism occurred, the city's leaders sent a call for all remaining Toa to come to Metru Nui to discuss the future of the order. As the Toa arrived, Khaati met Jethryn, who helped him to unlock his Toa powers, although he still could not activate any mask powers. Sometime afterward, Khaati was brought into the new-formed team of the Toa Mokha. A week after the Toa Mokha were first formed, they were deployed to the Southern Continent, to investigate rumors of Matoran populations that lived there. They made their way there on a Steltian trading ship, which originally passed by multiple islands on its way there, but after the captain fell overboard and drowned in the water, the Toa took command of the ship and sailed it to the Southern Continent, and invited its crew of Steltian Laborers to join them. The crew refused their offer, but did create a small Steltian outpost on the beaches of the Continent, having no one to direct them. While going inland, the Toa came across a one of the rumored Matoran villages, inhabited by "fixed" Matoran who were sent there by Karzahni. At first the Toa did their part to help the Matoran there, but, as part of a ploy to gain his own empire, Galek arranged for some of these Matoran to kill Khaati by stabbing him to death. Sometime later, Khaati's mask revealed its power as the Kanohi Altus, and began transforming Khaati's body. Personality Having lost his fortunes in an accident and forced to live off of what is left by others, Khaati was unsure of life and what it brings, and troubled by the fact that he could not control his newfound powers as a Toa. After meeting Jethryn and joining the Toa Mokha, however, he became for optimistic and patient. Powers and abilities Khaati had innate Air powers, that he slowly learned to access. He carried a Dual Air Blade which can be charged up with air, and Aerial Pressure Grenades that can be detonated mentally, releasing aerial pressure when it explodes. Gallery Khaati2.jpg Khaati3.jpg Khaati5.jpg Khaati6.jpg Khaati7.jpg Khaati8.jpg Khaati9.jpg Khaati10.jpg Khaati11.jpg Khaati12.jpg|with Xevach Khaati13.jpg|with Onadus Trivia *Many of Khaati's pieces come from two copies of the Piruk set, which were Stormjay Rider's first BIONICLE sets. Category:Air Category:Toa of Air Category:Le-Matoran